


Finally

by fluffypenguinpower



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blushing Adam, Injured Jordan, Jordan is grumpy, M/M, Mentions of blue balls, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Worried Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/pseuds/fluffypenguinpower
Summary: Jordan is injured, Adam is worried about him





	Finally

At first, Jordan could handle being injured. It wasn't the first time he wasn't fit enough to play and he had never liked being benched but it was okay as long as Adam was taking care of him. But his injury took longer to heal than he would have liked, which was frustrating and now he is kind of stuck in that frustrated mood. He became more and more grumpy the longer he wasn't allowed to train or do anything that might strain his foot. Adam is a total sweetheart taking care of him, fetching everything Jordan needs from around the house and making sure he is comfortable at all times but sometimes he's too nice. Jordan just wants to do something, anything that doesn’t involve sitting on his ass all day but Adam won’t let him.

 

There might also be the problem of his balls turning blue. Adam is so worried about Jordan hurting his foot that they haven't made love in almost three weeks. Jordan is absolutely not amused. Not even the slightest bit. But still, Adam won’t budge and keeps telling him they can’t because it will hurt Jordan even tho Jordan is perfectly fine with a little pain in his foot if it means he gets to be inside Adam again. He craves to be inside that perfect little ass and he has a plan to make that happen once again. Granted, his plan isn’t exactly perfect, but hopefully it will work.

  
****

So, maybe his first five plans failed, but he is not giving up anytime soon.

****

Alright, he's giving up. After trying to get Adam to sleep with him twelve times without success, he gives up all hope of having sex before his foot has healed, which might just take a long time. He has excepted that he will probably die from blue balls before that and has now resigned to feeling sorry for himself while laying on the couch and watching Geordie Shore.  
He is still moping on the couch when Adam returns with food. He continues moping during dinner. And guess what? He is still moping when Adam turns off the T.V. and he then decides to glare at his boyfriend who denies him everything that makes life worth living, football, good food, sex and now even his favourite show. "Stop glaring at me," he huffs and continues glaring. Adam sighs and moves closer to grab Jordan's arms and pull his boyfriend up."C'mon, work with me here." "No, I was comfortable," he tries to sputter but Adam keeps leading him to the stairs. "You'll like this plan, I promise." He grumbles a bit but lets himself be moved, secretly loving the strength Adam is showing him.

 

Getting up the stairs is still difficult, but eventually they manage to reach their bedroom and Adam immediately pushes him down onto the bed before moving to their bathroom. "I'm not tired," he grumpily tells the other. "I know, but you're stressed and tense and that's not helping your healing," of course this is about his injury again. He grumbles in annoyance. "So you're putting me to bed early?" He hears Adam's chuckle before he sees the other man exit the bathroom. Without his shirt. Damn, he's beautiful. Jordan can't stop looking at the skin of his lover's torso, feels the urge to reach out and caress but restrains himself. Adam moves to stand in front of him and pulls Jordan's shirt up slowly. Automatically, Jordan lifts his arms so Adam can take the shirt off completely.  
Adam's soft hands push his shoulders down onto the matrass and Jordan is too stunned to protest, let's Adam manhandle him until he's laying in the middle of their bed. Adam moves to sit on his thighs and he places his hands on the other's hips to keep him there, not wanting him to move away. Grinning, Adam bends over and kisses him.

 

Jordan can't help himself, he groans and pulls Adam's hips to grind against his own. "You're eager tonight," Adam grins at the glare Jordan gives him in return. "YOU didn’t let me have sex with you," he tells his lover accusingly. "You're injured, I couldn't risk hurting you," Adam tells him softly. "So you decided to give me blue balls?" He pushes his hips up against Adam. "I didn’t mean to, I promise."He hates the sad look on Adam's pretty face and leans up to kiss the frown away. "I'm sorry, Jordan," Adam tells him in a soft voice. "It's okay, I still love you," Jordan smiles before latching onto a collarbone and biting it, pulling a soft moan from the man above him. He gives Adam's ass a playful smack. "You'll need to lose those," he tells his lover. Adam nods, moves to stand next to the bed and starts pulling his pants and boxers down. Meanwhile Jordan is trying to get out of his own clothing, but not exactly succeeding. His shirt was quick to land on the floor, but he can't pull his pants off without hurting his foot. Luckily, Adam has finished stripping by then and helps Jordan out of his clothes within a minute.

 

"Up," Jordan demands him. "What do you mean 'up'?" Adam asks him with a puzzled look on his face. "Up as in come sit on my face," Jordan tells him without any hint of shame in his voice and face while Adam's face imitates the colour of a tomato. "You can't just say things like that," Adam scolds him. "I don’t care, just come up here. I need to taste you." Jordan knows Adam feels embarrassed when Jordan tells him things like that, but right now he just really doesn't care about that.  
Slowly, Adam crawls up over Jordan's body until his ass is above Jordan's face and slowly lowers down while grabbing the headboard of their bed. Jordan doesn't waste any time and dives in immediately, licking around Adam's ring of muscle, pulling a moan from the man. Slowly, Jordan starts licking his beautiful boyfriend open, moaning at the taste of his lover that he missed so much. His hands come up to pull Adam's hips down just a bit more and spreading his cheeks a bit so he has easier access. Adam moves hips slowly while he bites his lip to try and stay quiet. His fingers white from gripping the headboard tight.  
Way too soon he has to tell Jordan he's about to come but to his surprise Jordan keeps going and sucks on the spot behind his balls while pushing a finger in slowly. That's all Adam needs to come, moaning out loud and in such a way Jordan can't help but echo. He keeps licking at Adam's rim softly so his lover can come down from his high a bit easier.

 

"Good boy," Jordan practically purrs at Adam as soon as he's settled on Jordan's stomach. "Now it's your turn." Adam moves to slide down Jordan's body but two firm hands on his ass keep him from doing so. "I'd rather you ride me." Adam nods and asks Jordan to get the lube. As soon as he's fingered himself open enough, he grabs Jordan's cock with one hand and lines up before slowly sinking down. He knows he'll have fingertip shaped bruises on his hips tomorrow from the way Jordan is gripping his hips but he loves it, always has.

 

After he's adjusted enough, he slowly starts moving his hips in little circles before placing his hand on Jordan's chest and raising himself up a bit before moving back down. It takes him a while to find a rhythm he feels comfortable with, but it feels amazing when he does, Jordan's cock touching all the right spots inside him with every move Adam makes.

 

At some point Jordan tries to push his hips up to meet Adam's movements but gives up when his legs tremble too much. Adam bends over to lick and bite at Jordan's neck while still moving his hips, drawing more of those beautiful moans from his lover, who has his head thrown back with his eyes closed. "You close?" Adam's voice sounds a bit breathless , but not as much as Jordan's when he croaks out a yes.

 

Adam raises himself up once more, Jordan reaches for his cock and starts stroking him in time with his own bouncing. Being this close to spilling, he starts clenching around Jordan, who tightens his grip on Adam's cock slightly while he moans a bit louder. The touch becomes to much and Adam spills all over Jordan's hand, pulling the other over the edge with the post-orgasm clenching of his muscles.

 

It takes them a while to come down from their highs, breathing slowly going back to normal while they lay cuddled up together. "I love you," Jordan whispers into Adam's ear. "I love you too, but we have to clean up before we can sleep." Jordan makes a disapproving noise and tries to hold on to his lover who is trying to get out of bed to grab a washcloth so he can clean both of them. "C'mon babe, let me go, I promise I'll cuddle with you when we're clean." Jordan sighs, but lets him go. "Fine, but hurry. I want those cuddles!" Adam smiles while looking at his previously grumpy boyfriend and makes a mental note to never go more than a week without sex with Jordan ever again, he missed it too much and it made Jordan grumpy. Lesson learned.


End file.
